The use of an inflatable garment applied to the leg as a means of enhancing blood circulation in the body is a well-established technique with proven clinical benefits.
The garment usually comprises an inflatable bladder or bladders contained as part of or integral to a means of attaching or securing the garment around the leg either above or more conveniently below the knee. During use the bladder is filled with a fluid such as air to expand and apply force to the body, directed in such a way as to empty the veins of blood. The bladder is held pressurised for a period before releasing the fluid and then the cycle repeated. The rate of filling or venting of the bladder may vary from fractions of a second to several seconds according to the application.
The garment is attached, for example, to the lower leg normally by wrapping the device around the limb and securing by means of hook and loop closure. For optimal performance the garment is selected from a range of sizes e.g. small, medium or large corresponding to the circumference of the patient's calf or a universal sized garment is indicated with inherent limitations when applied to a diverse anatomical population.
Recent advances in calf impulse therapy have recognised merit in using selectively placed bladder arrangements targeted to correspond with anatomical features of the leg rather than inflating against the calf generally by means of single, dual or preferably triple bladder elements. A distinguishing feature of the prior art is the relevant positioning of a single bladder at the front out-step side of the leg with a dual bladder positioned relatively rearward. The positional separation of the bladder elements is specified according to calf circumference, based upon anatomical data.
As a novel improvement of the prior art, this disclosure reveals how a universal garment may be constructed utilising selectively placed bladders and discloses detail of interconnection between individual bladder components. These improvements are directed to solving the deficiencies and limitations of the prior art.
The methods disclosed are initially configured and illustrated for use in calf impulse technology devices such as used with the A-V Impulse System®. There will be similar applications for this sizing concept in foot and hand impulse technology and other intermittent pneumatic compression devices.